Talk:TurtleShroom (penguin)
= REAL WORLD DISCUSSION= Is TSP really in a depression? The world must now! --Sye TSP needs an anthem TSP needs a theme or an anthem that isn't "Because He Lives" or "It is Well With My Soul". Those are my personal songs, but not the dictator's. I did some looking, and I've proposed a few. *''Farewell to Slavankia, Tsarist Russia's Theme. *USSR National Anthem, later Russia's anthem without socialist lyrics. *I would have suggested the Nazi theme song, but you can't find an instrumental that isn't from some sort of freak or evil man. If it isn't from an evil man, it has a swastika for "historical preservation", so nix that. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 23:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- This. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 23:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not a big fan of the Who or their brand of rock and roll. Their song "Who Are You, Who Who" really left a bad opinion of them in my mind, because it was a weird and boring song. I think I'll go with Slavankia, though that could be the anti-CPW political machine theme. ':D''' :I appreciate the suggestion. Thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GIANT FLAMING EYEBROWS. † 23:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Kirby parody? I was thinking of a parody of the Kirby series with TurtleShroom and his cronies being the enemies (another satire of our alleged dictatorship, that and I want my character as a villain for once). What do you think of TurtleShroom being King Dedede? (To be honest, I've never played Kirby. I've only seen the anime, so I'll need to to extensive research on the games from the Kirby Wiki.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 23:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL, a kirby parady sucking up TSP or Corai....--Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 23:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) = ROLEPLAY = Hello Hello!!! I am Arachnid Boy. Those crazy Blackboard goons want to hurt you. Want a bodyguard? I'm free. In fact, if you hire me, my friend Captain Antarctica will give you a free shield. So, what do you say? Want a former teenager, now adult who is still going through puberty to be your bodyguard? Arachnid Boy Talk 2 Me Do you... Know the location of the Willie Trigger? By any chance, do you know the whereabouts of E-114 and Tails6000. I need to get rid of them tell them something. --E-114:Don't Blink! 02:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) MMK 1. On the MMK Page 2. Done, 3.Thrice! I do love that movie! 4. Ok: I will ''never hurt or annoy Our Lady, Mabel. 5. Ahh Flowerpot! Thank you, Ok, that's just messed up! 0_0 HAPPYFACE IS ON FIRE! *DUMPS WATER ONT HE CUTOUT* hes ash! -Corai Relax, it's just a picture. And I should know. --3-D Demon re:I know a freaky guy... I'm interested... --Icarius Recruitment TS! I have formed an army a long time ago. I was wondering if you would be interested to join, We can not only go after our current targets, but we can also go after targets for you. RE: Why Ben Isn't a Vampenguin Hello! Sorry, I haven't been able to respond, I haven't checked my mail in a while... I've been busy. Anyways, I never knew that. York always showed me these weird vampire movies where they actually bit the other penguin and they got infected... Weird, right? Also, if I bit Ben, and sucked all of his blood (which looks pretty cool, actually, thanks for the picture) wouldn't he be dead anyways? Just wondering. Sorry for being really late on this reply! --Jasper P.S. His blood type is O negative. Figures, he's a negative penguin. I need your help, TSP TSP, Dan here. I need help. You have all those computers that can tracj UN-CP goons down, right? Can it track down a stalker, too? 'Cause some one with the ip Censon 67.98.5566 is hacking me and stealing my stuff. I think its this obsessive sirl who is following me I don't even know her name! Haley actually broke up with me and called off engagement because of her. Please find out who it is... Thanks,